When the soul is divided
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Los mortales se aferran a lo conocido, jamás pasan hacia el otro lado del puente para darse cuenta de la otra realidad. Nadie ve los secretos de fantasía que se ocultan más allá. Pero al momento de morir, yo los vi, a cada uno de aquellos recónditos secretos, así como vi, lo bueno y lo malo que gira en torno a nuestra vida. [YA NO OC'S]
1. Prefacio

¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de "La Espada de Oro: En busca de los 8 Artilugios" Pero todavía no termino el capítulo .¡Es que no sé cómo hacer el final! (¿) A lo mejor mañana o el lunes lo termino y lo subo.

Además, no asistí a clases toda la semana pasada, así que tuve que hacer sin fin de trabajo atrasado. Pero ya lo termine e hice espacio para ponerme al corriente. También sé que había prometido que no subiría uno má, pero no me puedo resistir. Les prometo, él último y ya después otros dos jaja

Obvio, necesitaré OC's

Abajo la ficha y aquí el prólogo!

* * *

**Esencia de una Fotografía [Prologo]**

Alma. Parte espiritual e inmortal del hombre, capaz de entender, querer y sentir, y que, junto con el cuerpo, constituye su esencia humana. Ese es nuestro concepto del alma.

Sin embargo, el alma es mucho más compleja y no se basta de dos líneas que provienen de un diccionario. Nuestra definición de lo que realmente es, es simplemente un corto pedazo. Desconociendo por completo la otra parte de los misterios.

Yo era humana, por las mismas razones, no conocía ni siquiera la mitad del puente de la vida. Ni siquiera la mitad de los numerosos secretos que se albergan en el mundo. Nunca fui capaz de comprenderlo.

Hasta que la vida tomó otro giro. Otro punto de vista.

Los humanos se aferran a las cuerdas del puente de lo conocido, se aferran a esa parte sin siquiera atreverse a ver la otra mitad del puente, sin ver jamás el otro extremo. Se aferran a ideas tan cotidianas. Los humanos son crueles y su definición de las cosas, se vuelve también cruel.

Creyendo buscar lógica a los sucesos. Pero no hay que pensar y encontrar ideas lógicas, todo sucede como en los cuentos. La magia es algo desconocido, por eso nunca lo creemos capaz, por eso nunca lo aceptamos, porque la magia es algo que se encuentra en la otra mitad del puente y los humanos no están dispuestos a soltarse y avanzar por este.

Yo solo fui capaz de comprenderlo hasta que por inercia, avancé hacia la otra parte. Avancé aunque yo no lo hubiera querido. Porque, me convertí en un espíritu. Una esencia que carga con su alma dentro de ella y que fue capaz de pasar a la otra mitad del pontón.

Un no tan común espíritu. No somos almas en pena que piensan asustar a cualquiera que se les pase por enfrente. No somos fantasmas que causan estragos en las noches. No somos esencias terribles y espectrales. Somos como una versión de lo que antes fuimos. Sin ser vistos por nadie, y moviéndonos por el mundo, cumpliendo la misión encomendada, cuando pasas al portal del otro mundo.

Traemos con nosotros la bondad, la purificación del alma a aquellos humanos que se llenan de odio. Aquellas que rompen con las esencias negativas, aquellas que destrozan la coraza de odio que vuelve el corazón de los demás. Las que tienen la magia en sus manos y las que llevan a cabo la alegría. Eso somos todos.

Espíritus, pero espíritus que traen consigo el equilibrio.

Nuestra alma, cuando morimos y estamos dispuestos a llevar a cabo la misión, se divide. Se extrae de nuestro cuerpo y se forma a nuestro lado lo que podemos llamar, un guardián.

Este mismo, carga consigo una fuerte responsabilidad. Estos mismos, son conocidos como esencia, una esencia de otra esencia. Si muere, nosotros desaparecemos del mundo sin recibir una oportunidad más. Son el alma pura que es capaz de enfrentarse incluso a más cosas que nosotros, los muertos. Un guardián que toma la figura de un animal simple. Un animal simple que carga consigo el corazón más puro. Las ideas más bondadosas, la magia más blanca del mundo.

Aquellos que son capaces de apreciar cada minúsculo detalle del mundo. Secretos y las cosas buenas que tiene nuestro planeta.

Y con ellos, debemos encargarnos de cumplir sueños. Y de esparcir la bondad, en conjunto de sus variantes.

Antes, me agradaban las fotografías. Me encantaba el poder capturar un momento para siempre. Atesorándolo contigo después de revelar la fotografía. Me agradaba ver como a través de una fotografía, podía sentir lo mismo que se día. Formar los que se llaman recuerdos.

Un espíritu no puede recordar nada el primer día. Sin embargo, puedes conocer tu pasado conforme avanza el tiempo. Hasta ahora, solo recuerdo la cámara de color negro puesta sobre un escritorio y papeles adjuntos a colores. También recuerdo, la esencia de la felicidad, la esencia que traía consigo una fotografía.

Puedo sentir alegría y dar a conceder de lo que somos capaces, el mundo, la alegría del mundo. Los recuerdos, la esencia de una fotografía. Somos los veladores de cada humano.

* * *

Bien! Raro, horrible, espero les agrade (¿) XDDD

FICHITA:

-Nombre japonés:

-Edad: (15-17)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Detallada)

-Pareja: [Opcional] [Menos Atsuya Fubuki y por el momento, Gouenji Shuuya]

-Miedos:

-Esencia/espíritu portador del alma: (Ya saben, un animal)

-Armas: (blancas)

-Historia: (de como murieron)

-Gustos:

Bye Bye ;9


	2. El regreso del rey de las sombras

**1****: ****"****E**l regreso del rey de las sombras**"**

* * *

La primera vez que desperté y abrí mis ojos, todo era oscuro, vacío, sin vida. No había nada, ni siquiera recordaba quien era, quien fui, o que hacía ahí.

Solo sentía miedo, y tristeza.

Estaba sola.

La luz azul que brillaba frente a mí me llamaba, de alguna forma, era familiar, cálida, conocida. Esa sensación hizo a mis pies moverse. Quería alcanzar esa luz e irme de esa oscuridad, quería tomar una cálida mano que me sacará de ahí. Porque jamás me había sentido así.

La soledad y la tristeza formaban parte de mí. Pero la sensación que sentí en ese vacío era, completamente diferente.

Solo recuerdo haber corrido con fuerzas, haber pasado a través de la luz y sentir la calidez del mundo exterior. Era como si la luz hubiera iluminado en el mundo.

Había una autopista vacía, yo me encontraba en medio de la autopista. A mi lado veía un barranco, una reja rota y magullada. Podía ver un lago enorme, abajo, en el fondo. Era un paisaje que se me hacía, de alguna manera, familiar.

Pero no había nadie más que yo.

Al escuchar aquellas voces lejanas, y solitarias, lo primero que hice fue echar a correr, se oían abajo, al terminar el barranco. Yo pensaba por fin que alguien me encontraría, me llevaría a casa y me explicaría que era lo que había sucedido, o por lo menos quien era. Pues no sabía nada de mí. Nada, ni siquiera mi nombre.

Llegue hasta la orilla del lago, muy cerca de la vegetación del prado. Esperaba encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie.

Aún escuchaba los murmullos de algunas personas, pero no podía verles.

Mire mi reflejo en el agua, lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos azules, los míos, unos ojos que lucían, en cierta forma, vacíos. Sin vida.

Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel muy pálida, pero a mí no me importo en lo absoluto. No me importaba lo pálida que estaba, no me importaba estar ahí frente a mí, no me importaba mi aspecto. Solo quería irme de ahí, a algún lugar donde me dijeran que había ocurrido, que había sido de mí.

Camine de nuevo, siguiendo un rumbo fijo, esperando encontrarme con aquellas personas que hablaban.

Y lo hice.

Sentía alegría y felicidad de al fin hallar a alguien y me acerque a ellos.

Era increíble como la alegría podía desvanecerse en tan solo unos segundos.

No eran cualquier tipo de personas, eran oficiales, no charlaban contestos, estaban investigando. Y mi respiración se detuvo al ver un auto volcado, y un cuerpo. Muerto, frio y solitario. Grité, pero nadie me oyó. No me veían, no me escuchaban. Yo solo veía con desesperación, frustración, tristeza, dolor…aquel cuerpo inerte…

…No era nadie más que yo.

* * *

El columpio se balanceaba delicadamente sobre el suelo cubierto de césped verde, podía ver aquel cielo anaranjado, con los últimos rayos solares bañar y besar con cuidado las últimas horas que le quedaban ahí. Admiraba los colores cálidos que pintaban el cielo con un delicado pincel en una hermosa paleta de colores.

Veía los árboles mecerse al compás de la brisa del atardecer y algunos niños que corrían contentos, alegres, jugando.

—Qué divertido…¿No crees?—Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia un pequeño cachorro blanco y con manchas color habano. Veía juguetón a los niños correr entre sí al "corre que te pillo". Le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos castaños y lanzó un ladrido contento. La chica sonrió y se levantó del columpio.

Pasó a un lado de los niños, mientras lanzaban el balón. Una muchacha sonreía contenta mientras jalaba de la cámara fotográfica. Debía tener alrededor de 14 años.

La alegría era algo que se mostraba pintado sobre sus ojos azules, unos ojos que también reflejaban a los niños, a su alma, a su sonrisa. A esa chica podían tocarla, acercársele, hablarle.

A ella no.

Porque justo en ese momento, un niño la atravesó. Cerró los ojos por inercia al sentirse de esa manera, cuando sintió que empujaban su mano. Le sonrió con tristeza al animal canino que se hallaba en el suelo.

Era sorprendente como un animal podía entenderla.

—Vamos, hay que buscar a las demás. —Sonrió con debilidad y nostalgia, el animal asintió de forma lenta.

Caminó a paso tranquilo sobre la acera que conducía a la ciudad. Esquivaba a las personas, a pesar de saber que no chocaría con ellas. Disgustaba de la sensación que invadía su cuerpo al sentirlo, al verlo.

Una soledad que la carcomía de a poco. Tan solo quería que la vieran, descansar al fin de esa inmensa monotonía. Pero ellas no decidieron su destino, nunca lo habían hecho.

—¡Hey! —Himeko giró su vista a un lado, con la ligera esperanza de que le hablaran a ella, con falsas ilusiones. Por supuesto, no era ella a quien buscaban, ni siquiera la buscaban para hablar.

Sino para pelear.

Un chico se enfrentaba a otro. Se hallaban en medio de una plazuela donde las bancas se hallaban vacías, entre una enorme camioneta que prohibía la vista. Más que ellos, no había nadie más que los vehículos que transitaban en la calle paralela a la glorieta.

Parpadeó consecutivamente antes de darse cuenta de las criaturas que aprisionaban los pies de ambos chicos.

Criaturas oscuras y deformes, de piel lustrosa que les colgaba, y uñas largas y afiladas que se aferraban a la tela de los pantalones de ambos. Con sus colmillos deformes de su hueco que tomaba el puesto de boca. Ellos no las habían visto, ni siquiera se inmutaban de que las garras tiraban de la ropa y gruñían ásperamente.

Bastó mirarlas unos segundos para darse cuenta de la situación.

Sombras.

Y no cualquier sombra. Jamás las había visto, no al menos desde que ella asumió puesto como alma guardián. Normalmente se enfrentaban a criaturas más pequeñas, con forma animal, más comunes y menos terroríficas. No humanoides y tenebrosas como las que en ese momento, resurgía del asfalto en masa negra y consumían lentamente el alma de ambos…

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Reacciono después de unos instantes al admirar tan extrañas criaturas y sacando una delgada espada, la empuñó y corrió de forma sigilosa hacía los oscuros seres. Sin que ambos humanos que aún se mantenían unidos, pero dándose golpes, se enteraran, la espada atravesó el cuerpo negroide de la criatura, quien se mantenía aferrada a las piernas del que parecía el menor de ambos chicos. El que portaba una cabellera rojiza clara.

La otra criatura se alarmó y lanzó un chillido, pero se apartó de inmediato de las piernas del otro. Huyendo antes de que el filo de su espada lograra atravesarle.

Inhaló profundamente mientras observaba a ambos chicos, que de repente se separaron por una fuerza invisible y acabaron en el suelo.

Antes de que el chico de cabellos crema lograra levantarse del suelo, ella posó una mano sobre su cabeza. Su ceño y rostro se relajó instantáneamente sin saber de su presencia, pero no olvidando el enojo que parecía consumirlo.

Lamentablemente, ella no podía hacer mucho más, esa parte no le correspondía a ella.

Sosegadamente, el mismo joven se levantó con cuidado y fulmino con sus ojos avellana al chico de ojos grisáceos. Este hizo una mueca significativa, cuando el moreno se apartó con furia de la escena. El menor de los Fubuki llevo su puño a sus labios para eliminar el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a serpentear por su piel pálida.

Antes de que hiciera esfuerzo por levantarse, la mano de la chica se colocó en su frente. El no supo de ese tacto, ni siquiera sentía la presencia de la chica de cabellera habano. Pausadamente, una fuerza negra comenzó a rodear su palma, y cerrando los ocelos translucidos y azules, está desapareció de inmediato de su mano.

Su ceño pareció relajarse ante aquello, y con lo que parecía más calma, se levantó del suelo. Himeko le observó preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada. Era solo un fantasma, uno que él no observaba, uno que atravesaba los objetos sin vida.

Atsuya se alejó y Himeko suspiró. Alejó su vista del chico, quien marchaba como si nada y giró a ver la callejuela vacía por el cual se había marchado el horrible fantasma. Una sombra de ese tipo, una sombra que nunca había visto.

Una que significaba muchos problemas.

Un ladrido a su lado le hizo girar completamente.

Los cabellos albinos y la figura pálida y delgada se movían de un lado a otro, saltando de edifico en edificio. Himeko la reconoció al instante…

—¡Yukiko! —Al terminar su frase, la chica cayó grácilmente sobre el suelo. Un ave bajó majestuosa mientras agitaba sus blanquecinas alas.

—Himeko. —Hizo un educado y escueto asentimiento de cabeza, Himeko sonrió ante la chica. La chica albina observó la espada que portaba en su mano, y las diminutas gotas negras que surcaban de la punta de su arma.

Alzó las cejas curiosamente.

—¿Sombras? —Himeko observó la espada y asintió de forma lenta, sin embargo, su expresión se tornó sombría, como si el miedo hubiera cubierto sus facciones. —¿Sucedió algo? —Los ojos lilas enfocaron a la chica, esta le vio por unos instantes y trató de negarlo, pero la albina no se lo permitió, ni siquiera un movimiento de su cabeza. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Himeko?

—Sombras. Pero no las que enfrentamos a diario. —Yukiko alzó sus pálidas cejas una vez más. —Más grandes, más temibles. Un nivel mayor.

—¿Un…nivel mayor? —Himeko asintió. Se llevó ambos dedos que frotaron el puente de su nariz. —Más vale comunicárselo.

* * *

Caminó a pasos lentos sobre la tierra húmeda. Arrastrando sus pasos, sus pies descalzos que se manchaban del lodo y barro. Observaba las tumbas aglomeradas. Los nombres grabados sobre la piedra. Las flores adornando tristes las mismas. Las estatuas de mármol llorando en silencio.

Kumiko acarició la tumba más antigua de la ciudad, la que ahora yacía hasta el otro lado del cementerio actual. Rota, destruida y llena de polvo, la vieja piedra casi se desmoronaba, y las letras inscritas en la lápida casi se esfumaban.

La chica de cabellos cenizos tomados en trenzas acaricio con lentitud la piedra, quitando el polvo que la adornaba. La observó con cuidado y con nostalgia. Porque las palabras que estaban talladas sobre ella, no eran más que otras que las suyas.

Su nombre, su muerte, el día en que su cuerpo fue sepultado en lo más profundo de la tierra, el día en que su alma ahora era lo que era. Tamari, un alma guardiana.

—Kumiko…—La chica de ojos tan dorados como el sol se giró a verle con lentitud. Frente a ella se encontraba HyoHyun. Su cabello rubio cenizo le caía por su espalda, y sus ojos esmeralda le veían desde lejos, con nostalgia. Se levantó lentamente para observarla.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, HyoHyun? —Su voz firme y sabia, lleno el aire húmedo que ahí reinaba, rompió en una leve brisa de viento que empujó las pocas hojas de los árboles.

—Aun no lo sé. —Se sentó sobre los brazos de una estatua, una estatua de mármol blanco con alas de ángel, con los ojos cerrados y con el vestido hondeándole de forma congelada, adornos tallados sobre la piedra. Los pulgares de la chica acariciaron las mejillas de la estatua igual a ambas, sin vida.

—¿Algo que hayas encontrado? —Preguntó con tristeza. Tamari negó, agitando sus trenzas. Su sufrimiento guardado detrás de sus ocelos dorados observaban los opacos de la chica. El color esmeralda como las hojas de los árboles. —¿Crees que de verdad hallaremos algo? ¿Algo, para huir de esto? —Kumiko caminó hacia ella para contestar su pregunta.

—Yo todavía no lo sé, al igual que tú. Huir de estas cadenas significa ir aún más allá. Romper las mismas, desafiar a la muerte y ver a donde irnos. Es un destino que carga con muchas consecuencias. Los deseos son lo que han formado cada cosa de este mundo. Nuestra alegría y satisfacción por encima de esto, nos ha llevado a lo siguiente. Para eso existen las reglas, porque los de mayor poder no quieren ser retados. Y nosotros estaremos retando a la muerte misma con nuestras acciones, con el desear de un alma. —HyoHyun cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

—¿No sé supone que hay alguien que debe brindar bondad a las almas que tienen este destino? ¿No se supone que ese alguien debería estar aquí? Si hubiera alguien aquí, no existiría la tristeza en las almas, si hubiera alguien aquí, no desearíamos esto, si hubiera alguien aquí, no desafiaríamos las reglas de la muerte.

—Él hubiera no existe, y si lo hiciera, sería un tiempo perdido, roto y repetible. No hay alguien aquí. Y parece que nunca lo habrá.

—¡Pero si hablamos con él…!

—La muerte no escucha. ¿No es así? ¿Alguien te escucho al momento de morir? Si alguien te hubiera oído, no estarías aquí. Por eso no existe él hubiera.

—¿Entonces que existe…para nosotros? —Miró al cielo, que comenzaba nublarse. —¿Por qué nosotros específicamente? Los demás se han marchado, ¿no? Sus almas ahora están en el cielo, o cumpliendo su condena en el infierno. Pero nosotras…

—Se necesita abrazar la soledad, el miedo y la tristeza, para comprender la vida y muerte. Nuestros pasados son los que nos condujeron a esto ahora.

—¡Pero no es como lo cuentan! Nunca fue como ella dijo. Y luego la muerte nos engañó. —Se sentía usada, como el juguete que uso en su infancia. Como si el universo las hubiera traicionado. Entendía lo que hacían, por el bien de la humanidad, de los que podían gozar de vida y la alegría. Quería ayudar, quería proteger. Quería hacerles ver a las otras personas que la dañaron lo que era ahora, el guardián de los humanos. Pero, no era como creía. La soledad, la nostalgia, comenzaba a consumirlas, deteriorándolas, matándolas mentalmente. Como cuando el viento erosiona una piedra. Una piedra que creía sobrevivir a la desgracia, pero que era igual de débil que otros.

La muerte les engañó, todos se habían unido, y ahora solo eran piezas. Piezas destinadas a la monotonía. Piezas que se les arrebató la vida antes de sentir la verdadera alegría. Porque la muerte les decía, que nadie lograba alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.

Y las sombras tampoco lo permitirían.

HyoHyun bajo de las alas del ángel.

—En cierta forma, esta estatua me recuerda a alguien. —Explico la de rubios caireles.

—A mi igual. —Fue turno de la chica halcón acariciar con su pulgar, los parpados cerrados de la mujer ángel. Y sintió las yemas de sus dedos, humedecidas por algo, cuando toco las pestañas de mármol. Frunció un poco el ceño. —…¿Esta…llorando? ¿Llorando, de verdad?

—¿Llorando? —Xiang se acercó con lentitud, sus bucles dorados se agitaron con el viento y sus ojos destilaron sorpresa al ver las gotas de agua salada escurrirle por las blancas mejillas. Caían por su rostro esculpido y empolvado, cayendo por la túnica de la estatua, que le daba ya un aspecto aún más nostálgico. La fría brisa las golpeó a ambas.

El lobezno se acercó de manera desinteresada y golpeó con su hocico la muñeca de su dueña. Giró de forma lenta para observarle a sus ojos. Creía que se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, esperando por ella, en compañía de Takako, el halcón de su compañera.

Las sirenas de una ambulancia comenzaron a llenar el silencio del cementerio. Dirigieron su vista a la lejana reja del lugar, y miraron las borrosas imágenes de los autos policiales, dirigidos por dos ambulancias.

El frío era tan gélido que se abrazaron a sí mismas.

—Otro más…

* * *

—En la mitología nórdica, los que morían en el campo de batalla iban a Odín y los que morían por enfermedad o de vejez iban a Hela, los mitos nórdicos explicaban que era mucho más noble una muerte de un guerrero, y se decía que Odín se apiadaba de ellos y les daba una nueva vida. Freyja también se apiadaba de los gurreros caídos y recogía sus almas en un carro tirado por gatos. Las mujeres también iban con ella, si antes se atravesaban con una lanza. Se dice que una mujer marcada por el suicido, no comería ni bebería en su nueva vida si no cenaba con Freyja. Gefjun recibía a las mujeres y muchachas solteras y ellas las vigilaba de cerca, para hacer una nueva reencarnación de sus almas, sin embargo, ella les ordenaba.

En la mitología egipcia se creía que era un complicado Más Allá, llamado Duat, y creían que se llevaba una vida después de la muerte, por lo cual se preocupaban más por su existencia en ese mundo que su vida terrenal, por eso le daban demasiada importancia al embalsamiento y al entierro. Anubis, el dios del inframundo, acompañaba al alma durante su viaje y tenía que atravesar todo tipo de pruebas, se dice que seleccionaban a los más importante para realizar obras, regidos por Anubis. Antes de llegar a Osiris, el espíritu de la resurrección, sería juzgado por sus actos durante su vida y saber si merecía la eternidad o no. Sí merecía el premio máximo. —Hiroto terminó de leer el pequeño tomo que portaba en sus brazos.

"Muerte" Eran las palabras que recitaba el título.

—¡Pufff! —Nagumo apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras tiraba al suelo algunos lápices.

—¡Nagumo! Tenemos que completar el proyecto, sino…

—Reprobaremos este bimestre y bla bla bla. Lo sé, lo sé. —Nagumo hizo un ademán aburrido de las palabras que recitaba el otro chico.

—¡Pues ayúdame! Te dije que escribieras un resumen de lo que te dicte, en la cartulina. —Explicó con una mueca.

—No entiendo. ¡Nosotros no somos egipcios, ni nórdicos, ni nada de eso! Eso fue hace años. ¿De qué nos sirve aprender eso? —El de ojos ámbar apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Para comprender la muerte, cuando a ustedes les toqué llegar allá. —Una joven de cabellos miel se sentó sobre la cama, mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes discutir por el proyecto.

No la veían y tampoco la escucharon.

Así siempre fue, desde que la muerte la acogió entre sus brazos.

Las religiones, las culturas, la mitología. Todas ellas compartían algo en común, todas ellas tenían razón en una mínima parte. La muerte, la muerte era tantas cosas que a veces ni ella misma podía comprenderla.

A pesar de que ella estuviera muerta. Una alma vagando en un indefinido tiempo, hasta que alguien más le dijera que era tiempo de detenerse y su alma, entonces, viajaría hacía donde las demás almas iban. Sin embargo, era tanta la eternidad que ellas esperaban, tan lejana.

Que pensaban que jamás llegaría ese día.

Cuando fueran libres.

Laura observó el jarrón de porcelana colocado en el escritorio de ambos chicos. Un extraño símbolo negro colgaba de las gruesas hojas de la planta que portaba el jarrón. Se extrañó un poco y ladeo su cabeza para tratar de hallarle forma.

La duda plagada en su mente y la curiosidad brillar en sus ocelos rojizos, hizo a la chica tomar entre sus manos el jarrón de porcelana.

Pero lo bajo inmediatamente.

Causaría una tremenda confusión si aquellos jóvenes la vieran. No a ella por supuesto, pero de seguro verían un jarrón flotante en el aire y eso conllevaría a un tremendo embrollo. Mejor se evitaba problemas.

Aún no sabía lidiar con los hechizos que se supone que las almas debían aprender.

Aprender para no dañar a los humanos de ninguna forma.

Que complicado.

Lanzó un suspiro y esta vez sus dedos se infiltraron entre las hojas de color verde de la vegetación. Encontró el símbolo que había visto brillar bajo la luz escasa del sol, que ya comenzaba a esfumarse. Lo contempló con cuidado.

Era una extraña estrella de seis picos, tenía tallado a cincel sobre su superficie lo que parecía ser un par de colmillos, cuyas puntas se hallaban teñidas de un líquido desconocido y que chorreaba en gruesas gotas que golpeaban la punta inferior. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos este mismo, pero cuando tocó ambos colmillos en relieve…

Todo se volvió borroso para ella. Se tuvo que sujetar del mueble con fuerza y dejó caer al suelo el mismo signo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué se cayó? —Kiyama se levantó de su lugar en la alfombra del cuarto, y se acercó con cautela hacía su escritorio. Sus dedos pálidos se envolvieron alrededor del extraño objeto y lo alzó para mostrárselo al otro chico. —¿Es tuyo? —Nagumo negó, pero miró el signo con extrañeza.

—Nunca lo había visto. —Dijo. Kiyama alzó los hombros.

—En cualquier caso, lo guardaré. —Explicó mientras guardaba el objeto en el cajón de su buro. Cuando se giró hacia el chico de cabellos rojizos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par.

—¡Hiro-chan, Nagu-nii! —Grito una pequeña niña ingresando al lugar.

—¡Que no me digas así! —Gruñó Haruya mientras se erguía en una posición molesta. La niña de coletas castañas río un poco ante la actitud de uno de los mayores. Sin embargo, la niña se lanzó para rodear con sus cortos y delgados brazos el cuello de Nagumo.

Laura, una vez recuperó su compostura, observó a la niña que se balanceaba a unos centímetros del suelo al ser tan baja para alcanzar a Haruya. La observó con lentitud, como si aquella niña, le recordará a alguien.

—¿Hoy van a ir al parque? —Preguntó la menor con una sonrisa y un brillo de ilusión.

— Hoy no, Shōri. —La pequeña hizo un gesto de desilusión. Hiroto y Nagumo formaban parte del orfanato Sun Garden, y hace poco habían llegado nuevos niños al establecimiento, entre ellos, Shōri, una niña simpática pero que le costaba relacionase con los demás.

Como Nagumo fue el primero en hablarle, la pequeña castaña era muy unida a él. Gustaba de salir a jugar al parque con ambos chicos y practicar al fútbol con su balón desgastado.

La pequeña niña de coletas castañas dirigió su mirada hacía el escritorio junto a la ventana. A Laura le pareció que la pequeña le observaba desde su posición, enfocando los ojos vino tinto en los de ella, pero era prácticamente imposible.

Porque para los demás, Laura era invisible.

—¿Quién es ella? —La mano de la pequeña apuntó hacía el punto donde se hallaba.

La sorpresa la embargó extrañamente, casi dejándose caer al suelo momentáneamente. Creyó sentir una cálida sensación recorrerle la sangre. Como si por primera vez en años, se sintiera feliz, alegre en demasía.

Querida.

No importaba como la miraba, lo hacía. Sus dos ocelos podían mirar su cuerpo. No había otra ella aparte de ella misma. Las palabras que salieron de la niña eran verdaderas, la veía.

Nagumo y Hiroto giraron su vista hacía el mueble, pero no distinguieron nada fuera de lo normal. No había nadie allí, ninguna ella se encontraba ahí.

—Ahí no hay nadie, Shōri. —Explicó Nagumo, claramente confundido al no notar a nadie.

Laura se sintió levemente decepcionada porque ellos no la vieran. Pero contenta, porque alguien, en su vida, en sus eternos años, la había visto. No era invisible para todos. La chiquilla frunció el ceño ante esa perspectiva y se bajó del cuello del chico, caminando hacìa Laura. La chica la observó durante unos instantes, mientras la confusión parecía adornar los ojos de ambos chicos, no obstante, ella le sonrió.

Sonrió con verdadera alegría.

Y la niña le correspondió.

—Oye, Shōri, no hay nadie allí. — Nagumo trataba por todos los medios de convencer a la niña, de que ahí, enfrente del escritorio, enfrente del jarrón, no había nadie, ninguna existencia. Laura se inclinó ante ella, y le volvió a sonreír. Los ojos, extrañamente conocidos, de la niña le enfocaron y agito su cabeza para negar.

Si ellos no la veían, no tenía caso.

La de coletas sonrió y murmuró un muy bajo adiós y se acercó a los chicos con una sonrisa. Ellos prácticamente se encontraban alterados, porque era imposible que la niña viera algo que ellos no podían. Negaron.

Y Laura salió por la ventana, aun viendo a la niña, despidiéndose de ella con la palma de su mano.

* * *

El cielo se oscurecía conforme pasaban las horas, la luna comenzaba a iluminar una parte del cielo. Debido a la contaminación que portaba Japón consigo, era dificultoso ver un cielo plagado de estrellas. Un espectáculo de la naturaleza, nuevamente opacado por las acciones del hombre.

Hikari observaba el cielo nocturno, sentada sobre el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de los numerosos edificios que conformaban el paisaje de la ciudad. Ladeo sus pies en un intento de no estar aburrida, pero las olas de nostalgia la golpeaban, ella ya no tenía que hacer nada.

Observó hacía atrás a la pequeña niña de trenzas, que se ladeaba en su cama con sus ojos cerrados, envolviéndose en las sábanas blancas que la cubrían. Sonrió un poco.

Yuuka era realmente impresionante. Una niña, que igual a los demás, no la veía. Pero su esencia portadora de su alma, podía adquirir un cuerpo y jugar con ella. Al ser una esencia que portaba su alma propia, podía sentir lo mismo que su guardián cuando jugaba con la pequeña.

Alegría.

Para ella, ahora mismo, la menor de los Gouenji era alguien muy importante en el corazón de la morena.

Hace poco llegó su hermano mayor con varios golpes. La pequeña Yuuka se preocupó mucho por él. Esa era otra de las cosas que la hacían maravillosa, preocuparse por los demás, pero servirles de apoyo.

Sus ojos de un exótico color plata abarcaron a la castaña, y la observo dormir en un plácido sueño. Sus manos pálidas se colocaron sobre la superficie del cristal y quitaron el vaho que cubría lentamente las ventanas. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pues estaban en otoño.

Se separó un poco de la superficie del ventanal, y se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de su guardián, la gata ronroneo ante el afecto que le daba. Se apegó más a ella, mientras se acostaba en sus piernas, y la joven se dedicaba a ver el paraje.

No pudo evitar suspirar.

Hace mucho que se le había arrebatado su felicidad. Al principio del comienzo de su tarea como alma guardiana, a Hikari le parecía estupendo ayudar en algo a la humanidad. Usar por fin la justicia para ayudar a los demás. Pero conforme pasaron los días, no fue lo mismo. Estaba muerta, era un alma ambulante, obligada a permanecer en la tierra sufriendo todos los días. Obligada a caminar todos los días, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de un vacío. Solo recordaba su nombre, pero no recordaba su vida.

¿Quién era ella antes? Antes de ser aprisionada por las cadenas de una eterna obligación. Algo le faltaba a su vida, aún si estuviera muerta o viva. Algo faltaba en su corazón y formaba un enorme agujero que le clavaba de dolor.

No era vista por nadie, y la soledad le afectaba. De alguna forma permanecía en las sombras, sin nadie que pudiera escucharla, verla, reconfortarla. Los juegos con Yuuka le calmaban su dolor, y aliviaban las heridas que ahora portaba su corazón. Un corazón que ya no era físico, si no sentimental. No era lo mismo estar con su esencia, porque aunque la reconfortara, era lo mismo que hablar con ella misma, después de todo, la pequeña gata portaba su misma alma, fue creada a partir de ella para ayudarle. A veces, la alegría de los juegos de la pequeña era su escape a la profunda realidad, al engaño de la muerte misma.

Un chillido le hizo girar su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo.

Sus ojos captaron algo peculiar, pero el enojo y el miedo logro paralizarla unos instantes. Las garras plegadas de piel colgada y bruñida, rodeaban el pequeño rostro de la menor, la criatura de cabeza ovalada y de pico puntiagudo, aspiraba con la boca abierta, escurriéndole la baba de su boca y la capa de tela rota y carcomida que le cubría el cuerpo se ondeaba imaginariamente.

Una sombra que jamás había visto.

La criatura abrió aún más su pico con fiereza. Los movimientos de la pequeña se tornaban más bruscos, como si no pudiera escapar de la pesadilla que la atormentaba en sueños. Y reaccionó.

Abrió la ventana lo más rápido que pudo. La criatura le observó con sus ojos redondos y negros, en una oscuridad infinita que parecía consumirla. Absorber toda la poca alegría que le quedaba. Gruño antes de que Hikari pudiera moverse y la criatura floto sobre el reducido espacio, alejándose de la niña, quien tenía una respiración más agitada. La capa le ondeaba y la baba pegajosa caía al suelo. Las garras afiladas pasaron encima de la de trenzas y formo unos rasguños en su piel.

Hikari se lanzó en su contra. La criatura abrió su pico y chilló, esquivando a tiempo a la morena.

Y huyó.

Como cobarde que era, la sombra se escabulló entre los muebles y los baúles de juguetes, saliendo fuera de la ventana. La pequeña gata de la de ojos plata se lanzó contra ella, tomándole de su capa destrozada. Al ser no pareció importarle, tironeando de su capa, la gata cayó al suelo con un trozo de tela asqueroso entre sus colmillos.

Hikari se asomó por la ventana, poniéndose en pie sobre el alfeizar. La criatura se elevó entre el cielo nocturno, y los ojos mercurio de la joven le siguieron el paso.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Aún más monstruos surgieron de los callejones oscuros de la ciudad y se elevaron al cielo, ondeando sus capuchas, estirando sus garras y abriendo su pico, emitiendo un sonido similar al de un cuervo.

Otro extraño rugir de animal resurgió de abajo del edifico.

Criaturas de cuerpos esqueléticos y patas largas, con el hueso sobresaliéndoles hacia arriba como una espada que le surgía de ambas zancas. Inclinando su espalda y un hocico carcomido, con el pelaje negro cayéndole a pedazos. Con las orejas rotas como si alguien las hubiera masticado, arrancando pedazos de su piel. Tenían forma humanoide, con rasgos animales. Rugiendo ferozmente y estirando sus largas patas para lograr correr por los callejones.

Jamás había visto ese tipo de sombras. No unas tan horribles, grandes y espeluznantes.

Debía informarle a su autoridad. Debía informarle que estas criaturas eran algo fuera de lo común. Que salieron en grupos, extrañamente, y recorrieron las ciudades, siendo de a muchos. Esta vez, no guardaron silencio como la mayoría de las sombras, rugían feroces mientras corrían hacía un lugar en específico.

Giro ver a la niña quien seguía sudorosa, moviéndose bruscamente entre la tela blanca de su cama, corrió hacía ella, mientras posaba una palma en su frente. La niña detuvo sus movimientos constantes, y la respiración, aun entrecortada, parecía comenzar a regularse. Entonces, Hikari observó, el rasguño que había ocasionado el monstruo. Aun rojizo y bastante marcado. Con el corazón latiendo irregularmente. Hikari, entonces, supo que esas criaturas no eran cualquier tipo de sombras. Eran extremadamente peligrosas.

Porque estas causaban un daño al corazón, y también uno físico.

La de cabellos oscuros alzó la vista. Parece que ellos se dieron cuenta primero. Las luces azules que iluminaban el cielo oscuro eran una señal de advertencia, de aviso. Corrió.

Los líderes las llamaban.

* * *

—¡Señoría! —La chica de cabellera negra y ojos bicolores ingresó corriendo al lugar. La sala era circular pero amplia. Con paredes negras recubiertas de numerosos relojes. Un enorme lago se encontraba en el centro, con cascadas de agua cristalina que caían grácilmente sobre este. Las plantas de hojas gruesas y verdes se inclinaban, tocando con su punta la superficie del agua.

Había varios libreros, con los lomos oscuros adornando las repisas. Y un enorme espejo detrás de la cascada principal; a través del agua cristalina de esta misma, se observaba también un trono majestuoso de plata y hierro. Cobre forjado y negro que hacían adornos. Y algunos huesos adornaban la base de este mismo.

Sentada en cuclillas, a orillas del lago, se hallaba una mujer. De cabellos largos y dorados, y unos grandes ojos verdosos, con un toque aperlado. Su palma se hallaba sobre la superficie del lago, y sentía las ondas que las gotas formaban con su caída al agua. Sus ojos fijos en el centro de este mismo, no se inmutó de la presencia de la otra chica.

—¡Disculpe…—La mujer alzó una mano, haciéndola guardar silencio.

—Izumi, ¿qué noticias me traes? —La mujer cerró los ojos, y la chica de un ojo como el ámbar y el otro como la sangre, lo pensó unos instantes.

—Hay uno nuevo. —Murmuró. La rubia abrió sus párpados, aun uniendo sus finos labios y asintió de una forma tan leve, que podría decirse que no hizo acto alguno.

—Lo sé. La muerte me lo ha avisado. Yo siempre me enteró, Izumi. —Dijo, y la chica bajo su cabeza, haciendo mecer sus mechones enrulados. —Además, al igual que ustedes, tiene una misión importante. —Izumi alzó su vista, para distinguir la figura de su superior, quien se colocó grácilmente en pie, mientras sus cabellos dorados se agitaban con su movimiento.

—¿Para qué quería…hablar con nosotras? —Peguntó de forma tenue.

—Ha ocurrido algo muy grave. Se está repitiendo el ciclo oscuro y debemos evitarlo. —Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. La joven detrás de ella no habló, permaneció de forma quieta, esperando algún dialogo hecho por la mayor. Debía esperar a sus compañeras.

—¡Aquí estamos! —Yuri ingresó al lugar azotando la puerta. Agitó sus cabellos negros desordenados y el sudor le recorría su frente, manchando algunas veces sus pestañas que recubrían sus ojos rojos. La mujer se giró con severa lentitud, y les observo atentamente.

Parecía que estaban todas.

—Muy bien. Ya debieron notar las irregularidades en la cadena. —Algunas asintieron. Parpadeó lentamente, agitando sus gruesas pestañas, observando detenidamente con sus ojos verdes. —El ciclo oscuro está repitiéndose. El rey de las sombras ha regresado.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno, después de quien-sabe-cuánto-tiempo, ¡les traigo el capítulo!

No sé sí esté bien, nunca estoy contenta con lo que hago. Total, ¡Es día de actualizaciones! Sip, ya he subido las continuaciones de: Happy Face, la Espada de Oro y Dreams Land. Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí.

Otra cosa, una disculpa para; princessfic. ¡Siento usar tu OC sin tu permiso! Es que como no me habías mandado la ficha y la necesitaba puesh ;w; Una disculpa enorme por ello. Espero sea ese el OC que querías usar QwQ

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

A mí, la escena que más me gustó fue la de Kumiko y HyoHyun en el cementerio x'D

Total. Ya saben más o menos por donde va la trama. O Algo así x'D No tengo mucho que decir, así qué~

Bye Bye ;9


	3. La energía azul

**Capítulo 2: La energía azul. [Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece]**

* * *

—¿El ciclo oscuro? —A pesar de ser tan pocas, los murmullos comenzaron a reinar en el aire, formaban lazos de tenues palabras y se perdían entre la neblina que el lugar proporcionaba.

No tenían una idea segura de lo que podría ser el ciclo oscuro. Su legado de guardianes había comenzado de una forma reciente, así que no conocían ningún tipo de acontecimiento extraño que haya marcado en la humanidad de forma tan grave, como la mujer de cabellos dorados explicaba. Gefjun parecía estar ajena a las muecas de confusión y miedo que mostraban las jóvenes, esperaba en silencio para poder comenzar. Los jarrones que se hallaban en el fondo del agua estaban listos.

La energía azul se depositaría momentáneamente en el cuerpo de todas. Su misión era encontrar nuevos recipientes.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver esto? ¿Qué eran esas sombras? —El silencio reino en el lugar cuando Hikari habló. Todas giraron a verle de forma momentánea mientras pensaban en las cuestiones que ella había impuesto. Gefjun la miró de forma penetrante, sus ocelos verdes chocaron contra los plata de ella. Ninguna cedió ante la otra.

Hikari buscaba respuestas, las necesitaba.

La mujer de cabellos dorados no hizo ademán de contestar. Sus labios unidos con pegamento le hacían mostrarse imponente ante la situación. Sus cejas rectas y finas daban un aspecto formidable. Erguida de forma recta ella mostraba majestuosidad, respeto. Una armadura imposible de atravesar.

Para sorpresa de muchas, no fue ella quien contestó.

Kumiko caminó a un paso lento fuera del círculo estrecho que habían formado. Su espalda recta y su forma de caminar también imponían fuerza. Sus trenzas cenizas se mecían con gracia a sus costados, sus ojos dorados enfrentaron a su superior. Su pupila se enfrentó a la dura mirada de la mayor.

—Si es que ha regresado el rey de las sombras, la energía azul debe estar preparada en ese caso. Su legado de sombras sumirá a la perdición al mundo entero, a la humanidad.

Sentía las miradas de todas taladrarle su espalda. Sentía que cada movimiento era visto por sus compañeras, que cada una le miraba con confusión y sorpresa.

Tamari había estado en esa época. Su legado como guardiana era mucho mayor que el de las demás. Había vivido con sus propios ojos el ciclo oscuro. Lo había visto, sufrido e incluso, había participado. En ese entonces, apenas comenzaba como guardiana, en ese entonces, no hizo mucho, y en ese entonces, había más almas guardianas, las suficientes para derrocar al rey de las sombras.

La mujer, aun firme y recta, de porte elegante, asintió de forma lenta, aún sin apartar su calculadora mirada de sobre la suya. La de ojos dorados asintió en respuesta y se giró para ver a sus compañeras. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, ya no le correspondía a ella, sino a la mujer, explicarle todo. La salvación del planeta.

El rey se había librado de su prisión, ahora estaba aquí, liberando a las sombras más complejas y poderosas para que acabaran con el mundo. Para tomar poder sobre el universo, para vengarse. Sí, buscaba más que nada la venganza, un corazón marchitado por el odio, con sed de sangre. Con sed de dolor ajeno.

Caminó a paso lento ante la atenta mirada de todas. Esperaban respuestas, pero ella no se las daría. No era su trabajo. Se colocó enfrente del círculo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sin embargo, aún tienes que dirigir al nuevo. Nos falta uno. —Explicó la de cabellera ceniza. Su halcón agito las alas y se posó en su hombro.

—Ya se están encargando de él. —Mencionó mientras cerró los ojos. Kumiko frunció el ceño. Su actitud era desesperante, ajena, horrible. Los trataban como si fueran un nuevo objeto, uno al que le buscarían cualquier error para criticarlo y tumbarlo a la basura. Su actitud para con ella era incorregible, pero también horrible.

Toda la carga de emociones pareció destilar en sus orbes áureos y la mujer pareció querer contenerse ante la furia que chispeaba en su interior. Pero ella era mejor mentirosa que Tamari, mejor mentirosa para engañar a las pobres almas que terminaron para formar parte del juego de la muerte.

No se iba a dejar llevar. No, ella era la superior aquí, la jefa, la mayor, la poderosa. Tamari solo era un alma, una que estaba bajo su mando. No le iba dar tampoco satisfacción, a ninguna de ellas. Simplemente comentaría su misión para detener al rey de las sombras.

Así que caminó hacía el lago.

Sus pies se sambutieron en el agua fría de la laguna. Sentía la reconfortante sensación del agua pura que tocaba su piel. Se sentía de una forma tan libre y serena. Se detuvo, tratando de aún tener entre sus manos esa sensación placentera que las orillas del estanque le ofrecían.

Pero todo acababa. Conforme avanzaba, la sensación agradable que inundaba los poros de su piel, se transformó en una quemazón espantosa. Como si el infierno mismo fuera capaz de quemar ambas piernas, como si miles de agujas hirvientes se clavaran en sus huesos.

Pero siguió caminando.

No giró a ver a las almas, tampoco hizo mueca de dolor. Si lo hacía, dejaría ver la bandera blanca, dejaría caer el muro que creo entre ella y las demás. Ella era la superior, la poderosa.

Ella no sentía dolor.

Se detuvo al llegar al centro del lago, con el agua rozándole su cintura. Quemándole viva, tan abrasador y espantoso, que le sorprendía que sus ropajes no se desintegraran al contacto del fuego que yacía entre el agua. Porque así se sentía, envuelva en fogosas e ígneas llamas que la quemarían viva, como el mismo infierno.

Solo un poco más para salir de esas aguas.

Sambutió sus manos y brazos en el agua, chapoteando varias gotas a su alrededor, ladeo su rostro antes de que algunas chispas chapotearan en él y también lo quemaran. Una sensación gélida, entonces, se apodero de sus palmas, haciéndola sentir satisfactoria al ver el fuego apagado. Y jaló ese objeto que portaba en sus manos.

Sorprendentemente, no portaba herida alguna en sus brazos, y ahora tenía entre sus dedos, la flor más delicada y frágil que hubiera visto. Perfectamente labrada a hielo, perfectamente detallada. Cada minúsculo pormenor grabado. Los pétalos redondeados y vistosos. Las hojas grandes y elegantes. Una flor preciosa trabajada en el más puro cristal.

Ahora que portaba la flor en su dorso, las llamas del centro del lago comenzaron a apagarse. Ya no había una sensación tan terrible como antes, esta vez solo el contacto del agua tibia que golpeaba sus miembros. La sensación más confortable se apoderó de ella al llegar a las orillas y alzó la delicada estatuilla para que las demás la vieran.

—Esta flor, carga con la energía azul. —Mencionó una vez fuera del lago, con gotas cristalinas escurriéndole de su ropa. La confusión seguía plasmada en los rostros de todas. —La energía azul es aquella energía que brota de la alegría de las personas y de las emociones derivadas a esta. Un alma, que resguarda lo que ustedes protegen. —Explicó. —Todo ser humano posee alma, y todo ser humano posee sentimientos y emociones. Mente y corazón; por lo tanto, cada ser humano tiene energía blanca. La energía azul es resultado de la armonía de emociones de los seres humanos, con los brotes esporádicos de la energía blanca y juntando la magia de los seres mayores, se forma la energía azul. El rey de las sombras planea eliminar todo rastro de la energía blanca y sumir al mundo en una infinita agonía. La energía azul es lo único capaz de detenerlo y detener a las sombras de nivel mayor. —Dijo. Nadie de las chicas pronunció palabras. —Para lograr suspender todo poder maligno del rey, deben encontrar a alguien apto que pueda contener la energía azul. Se supone que a ellos se les llama elegidos. Y son la contraparte de cada una de ustedes. —La sorpresa no pudo ser evitada. —parte de su alma se halla en esos cuerpos. A esos cuerpos, llamados recipientes, deberán transmitir la energía azul. Una vez lista, se debe viajar hasta donde se halla el ser mayor. Una vez ahí, la energía azul será depositada nuevamente, en forma de hechizo y estará encargado de eliminar a las sombras y reducir a grandes cantidades el poder del rey. Entonces, deberán atravesarlo con las armas que la energía azul este decidida a darles. —Terminó.

No hubo exclamaciones, murmullos o frases. Ningún tipo de sonido logró llenar la sala redonda. Solo escuchaba el sonido de la cascada brotar el agua sobre el lago. A la mujer tampoco pareció importarle, porque cuando se acercó a ellas, con la flor en manos, todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

Y aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire.

Abrió los ojos para ver el mundo.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Era una casa.

Ahora vacía, parecía.

Pero no lograba identificarla. Los pocos muebles que ahí yacían estaban rotos y mal cuidados, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. Una lámpara se hallaba destruida en el suelo, y había varias cosas tiradas por el piso. Lucía abandonada.

Shion no lograba identificar de forma correcta donde se hallaba, pero el aura, que a pesar de ser deprimente por los grandes destrozos, le transmitía familiaridad. Tal vez alegría, tal vez nostalgia. Pero era como si se rompiera y se arreglara. Su mano toco el respaldo de uno de los sofás y recogió algunas de las cosas regadas por el suelo de azulejos.

Había un portarretrato completamente destruido, pero al parecer, las personas que habían ingresado, se llevaron todo lo de vital importancia, pues dentro de aquel marco, no había nada. Se sentó sobre el suelo, como si sintiera que la tristeza la estaba consumiendo, creía ver un par de orbes bañados en lágrimas. Creía oír unas frases distorsionadas, porque ella parecía estar dentro del agua.

—Shi…—Shion giro a ambos lados, esperando encontrarse con su esencia portadora, pero no había nadie ahí. No estaba aquel lobo que siempre la acompañaba. No veía su pelaje grisáceo ni sus ojos azulados.

Entonces se levantó, angustiada.

—¡Shi! —El lobo nunca apareció. De forma asustadiza sus manos se dirigieron a la funda donde siempre cargaba con su katana de palo. Pero no sintió el mango de su arma. Completamente asustada, busco por toda la casa rastro de su amigo, portador del alma y su katana palo.

No había nada.

—¿¡Pero que maldita sea está…—Se interrumpió a sí misma, la luz de color azul que brillaba frente a ella le robo el aliento. Poco a poco formó la imagen de un lobo…su compañero lobo…—¡Shi! —Su mano atravesó el fantasma azulado del animal.

—Shion, alma guardiana de la lealtad.

—Gefjun…—Murmuró. Reconocía esa voz tan distante, esa voz tan lenta y sabia. Esa voz tan predominante.

—Tu deber será buscar a un elegido. Tu contraparte. El recipiente de la energía azul que portas en estos instantes. Para eso, debes comenzar por lo que paso hace mucho, con lo que inició esta vida para ti.

—¿Lo que inició está vida?

—Exacto. Ahora, busca tu contraparte, y enfrenta tu pasado.

—¡No, espera! ¿Cómo se supone que deba encontrar al elegido?

—Decírtelo sería romper las reglas. Esta fuera de mis límites. Eso, es ahora, lo que tú debes buscar. — El fantasma se evaporó en el aire, yéndose del lugar. Shion estaba realmente confundida, las palabras hacían eco en su mente. Se sentía perdida, sin saber qué hacer, como a una niña de tres años que abandonaron en un bosque. Como si ya no tuviera su fiel compañero de peluche. Sin sentirse protegida.

—¿Quién eres? —Se giró ante el deje de curiosidad que saltaba de las palabras del chico. Sus ojos hielo chocaban con los ojos carbón del chico.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, porque él la veía. Le hablaba a ella.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Corría lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos se hallaban desorbitados, se hallaba fuera de sí. La voz le susurraba a su oído, escuchaba el chirriar de las ruedas de un coche, los gritos de alguien más, el monitor cardiaco sonar a sus espaldas, a los zapatos correr de un lado a otro.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

Los fantasmas a su alrededor se desvanecían, ella no podía huir. Veía la muerte recibirla en brazos, el caer a un precipicio oscuro y sin fin. Veía sangre corriendo de todos lados, trozos de metal coloreados, ahora magullados. Quería huir de ahí, de esa tan agónica respuesta.

—_La energía azul. _—Murmuraba una voz. No, ella no podía ayudar. Ella no podía hacer nada. Ella estaba atrapada sin siquiera ayudar. Se le fue arrebatada su vida, pero también su felicidad.

Si de haber sabido que esto era así, ella…ella no…

—¡_Oye! —_Le gritaba una voz, pero sus ojos no veían a nadie. Quería escapar, que alguien la sacará de ahí, quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido broto de su garganta.

—Auxilio…—Murmuró sin energía. Las garras de algo invisible la sujetaron de sus piernas, y la estaban hundiendo lentamente.

—_Esto fue…lo que tú…—_Murmuraban las figuras deformes que la sujetaban, que la hundían a su desgracia.

—_¡No! No fue mi intención…_—Suplicó, trato de zafarse, los ojos desorbitados y manchados de sangre. No podía huir, ya no…

—_¡Oye! ¡Oye, tú! —_Y se hundía lentamente con esos espíritus, y alzaba la mano esperanzada de que alguien la escuchara. De verdad, estaba tan arrepentida que solo querían que la sacarán. De ese lugar, de esa desgracia. Murmuraba pidiendo auxilio, nadie la escucho, suplicaba, más nadie la ayudó, le gritaban, pero ya no podía hablar, se hundía y nadie la podía salvar.

—_¡_Oye! —Y despertó.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundida mientras miraba a ambos lados. Su vista tardo en recomponerse totalmente. Sus cabellos se adherían a su cráneo y las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por su frente. Llevó una de sus manos mientras tallaba furiosamente sus ojos. Y trató de reconocer donde estaba.

Pero…

¿Dónde estaba?

Frunció el ceño, confundida. Ladeo su cabeza, y distinguió al chico frente a ella. Este le miraba claramente confundido, y con deje de preocupación y extrañeza. Los ojos felinos y ámbar parecían vigilarla. Pero no lo conocía, ¿O sí? Espera un momento…no era el mismo del día…¿de ayer? Ni siquiera sabía a qué día estaba. Es más… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y lo más importante…¿La estaba viendo? ¿A ella?... ¡La estaba viendo! ¡A ella! Pero…

¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba más que claro. Estaba muy confundida.

—Oye~ ¿Hay alguien ahí? —El chico de cabellera roja ladeo su mano de un lado a otro. La chica de cabellos miel, pareció no advertirse de ese movimiento, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus lagunas mentales. —¡Oye! —Gritó. La joven dio un respingo en su lugar, volcando un vaso de agua vacío al suelo. Las cejas pelirrojas del chico se levantaron con extrañeza y los ojos ámbar se doblegaron en confusión.

Laura volvió a parpadear.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! —La de ojos rojizos se levantó de su lugar, claramente confundida. Jalaba de sus mechones de cabello y parecía realmente afectada. Perdida.

Lo que le faltaba.

Una chica con memoria a corto plazo.

La joven giró a verle, de forma molesta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Él alzó una ceja.

—Ya me presenté. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Inquirió. Laura frunció el ceño. ¿Ya se presentó? Y porque no lo recordaba. —Oye, eh, umm…Laura. ¿Te golpeaste antes de venir aquí? ¿O hay algo que no me hayas dicho, a mí, o a Shōri?

La joven plegó a un más su entrecejo, de ser posible. Y giró a verle. ¿Shōri? ¿Venir aquí? ¿Presentado? ¿Golpeado? Y… ¿Cómo demonios, sabía su nombre?

¿Hay algo de lo que se perdió?

Escrutó con la mirada al chico. Con su graciosa forma de peinar y la mueca de extrañeza que se formaba en sus labios. Las cejas inclinadas en un gesto fastidioso y sus ojos observándole fijamente.

Definitivamente, algo estaba mal.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Preguntó. Nagumo hizo una extraña cara de confusión cuando escucho la pregunta. Más desorientado no podía estar.

—Eh, bueno. Shōri te encontró y te trajo.

—¿Shōri?...Shōri, Shōri.

—La niña que te trajo aquí. Ya sabes, estatura así, de coletas, de ojos vino, y de vestido. —Laura lo observó. Sí, recordaba a Shōri. La primera niña que le vio. La niña de coletas que le sonrió. La que le saludó y despidió, sin importar si estaba loca o no. Ahora que veía de forma más atenta al chico, también lo recordaba. Era el mismo, al que la niña rodeó con sus brazos, tiró los lápices al suelo y se quejó del proyecto sobre la muerte en la mitología egipcia y nórdica. El que estaba con el otro chico de cabellera escarlata.

Pero…¿Por qué la veía?

¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada?

* * *

Los pasos de la enfermera resonaron por los pasillos vacíos y miro con esa sonrisa espantosa al chico. Como si él fuera a estar bien. Como si ellas pudieran ayudarlo. Como si de verdad quisieran estar ahí con él. No sentían remordimiento alguno, ninguna clase de vergüenza. Eran hipócritas.

Porque él sabía que ellas lo detestaban, así como él a ellas. Era algo sumamente sencillo. Después de todo, el siempre estaría atado a lo que menos quería. A una irrealidad. A unas cadenas invisibles. A esas voces que le susurraban al oído. A esas alucinaciones, a esas sueños. A esas pesadillas. A esos miedos.

Su interior era una tormenta, una de la cual le era imposible escapar. Una tormenta que el creo y para que esa tormenta no destruyera a nadie más, levanto enormes muros, enormes muros que lo encerrarían en su penumbra, una y otra vez.

La enfermera se inclinó sobre el escritorio de caoba y tendió las numerosas hojas de papeles. Adjunto otro más pequeño en tono amarillento y tomo una pluma—Los resultados están listos. Lo mejor será que compre estos medicamentos para él. —La mujer regordeta señaló de forma invisible con la punta de la pluma tres nombres de la lista que se hallaba en el papel amarillento. —Si necesita más información o tiene una emergencia, no dude en llamarnos. —Agregó en tono meloso mientras extendía una tarjeta. Su madre—O madrastra.— tomo con cuidado la tarjeta, introduciéndola dentro de su bolso granate.

—Me gustaría hablar con el doctor. —Informó la mujer mientras ajustaba sus gafas. A pesar de su apariencia, la madre de Fudou no era mala, ni fría ni distante. Todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, Akio aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, porque ella no era su madre biológica y por más que su padre se hubiera casado cientos de veces, ninguna supliría a su verdadera madre. A la que lo miraba de esa manera. La única, donde en sus ojos se reflejaba como él era. Sin enfermedad, sin demencia. Solo alguien normal, pero único a su manera.

El hombre de canas salió de una de las puertas del largo y estrecho pasillo pintando en un enfermizo blanco. El blanco, él lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que ese blanco, lo iba a aprisionar algún día. Se hundiría en él y nadie lo escucharía. Porque lo juzgarían de loco y el blanco…no lo dejaría escapar.

—Akio…espérame unos momentos en la sala de espera. —Pidió con una leve sonrisa mientras se sujetaba otros papeles adjuntos con un clip. Asintió desinteresado y caminó de forma arrogante a las sillas que se aglomeraban en la sala que le esperaba al terminar el pasillo.

Se sentó en la primera fila, en la primera silla. Y cerró los ojos. Su interior le decía, que no escuchara la conversación entre su madre y el doctor. Que le dolería. Que entonces se derrumbaría. Que entonces las voces lo consumirían.

Pero sino escucha algo más, estando solo entre un mar blanco, esas sombras distorsionadas no se apiadarían de su mente. Las voces volverían como un torrente descontrolado de agua, los sonidos falsos fluyendo en su mente, consumiéndolo de forma lenta y pausada. Habría tantas lexías parloteando en su mente que no lo soportaría, que caería al suelo de rodillas, que su madrastra se preocuparía, que el doctor le daría más medicamentos. O pero aún, lo dejarían encerrado entre las paredes blancas.

Por eso detestaba el blanco, no, _le daba miedo el blanco. _

La silla de la fila de enfrente se movió y Fudou no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacía ahí. Sus ojos enfocaron a esa figura femenina frente a él, apoyada contra la pared de manera casual, con sus cabellos negros cayéndole de forma desordenada sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando de forma peculiar.

Frunció el ceño.

—Deja de verme como si fuera el acto principal de la feria. —Fudou se cruzó de brazos y colocó una pierna sobre la otra. La chica pareció haber hecho alguna exclamación de sorpresa, abriendo aún más sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Puedes verme? —Shin recuperó una postura mucho más recta y agudizó su mirada. Akio creyó que se estaba burlando de él, arrugó su entrecejo levemente molesto, pero no se iba a guardar todo lo que tenía que decirle. Si quería molestarlo, entonces que se largara. No tenía tiempo para soportar las burlas de quien se creía mejor que él.

—No me jodas. ¿Vale? —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Y Shin exclamó de molestia.

Recuperó su compostura y sonrió con arrogancia, musitando un "wow" —Vale, así que sí me ves.

—No tengo ganas de golpearte, así que lárgate.

—Pero que lengua tan afilada.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Hmp! No seas tan amargado. Es curioso, nunca antes me había visto alguien. —Explicó la morena apoyándose en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Akio abrió sus ojos y pareció examinarla, alivio un poco su expresión y dejo de lado su mal lenguaje.

—¿Eres paciente de este hospital? ¿O ya te habían hospitalizado? —Shin pareció realmente confundida. Pero sonrió un poco una vez se hubo dado cuenta, creía que era real. Una persona que era vista por todos los demás.

Pero no era así.

Después de haber ido de urgencia con Gefjun cuando les habló, Shin despertó en un lugar completamente diferente. Acostada sobre el frío asfalto de la calle, esperando que alguien la pisoteara. Cuando se levantó de la acera, pasó lo de siempre. Personas atravesando su cuerpo, sin verla, escucharla.

Ya no escucharía un perdón por parte de aquellos que chocaran con ella.

Ahora estaba muerta y solo tenía a su hermano Hyuuga con ella.

Así que cuando eso pasó, Shin comenzó a deambular como siempre lo hacía. Observó este hospital y simplemente entró. No se esperaba que alguien pudiera verla, no después de años. Años en los que se arrepintió de su decisión. Años, atormentada por sus acciones. Años que decidieron hacerla sufrir. Ella simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera, años que hasta ahora permaneció en su condena.

No quería que un ser oscuro atormentara a la humanidad. Pero ella no quería ayudar. Nunca quiso hacerlo, se arrepintió demasiado tarde y ahora ahí estaba, dominada por la muerte. Un alma pasajera.

—Oye, de verdad "agradezco" tu presencia. Pero de verdad…lárgate. —Akio parecía realmente estar molesto. Shin alzó sus hombros, la primera persona que la veía…y gustaba de fastidiarlo todo lo que podía.

En realidad siempre lo había hecho.

Ella siempre molestaba de alguna forma u otra a las personas que quería o interesaba. Obviamente, siempre procurando evitar hacerle algún daño.

—Akio…¿Estás hablando…solo? —La mujer pareció dudar un poco de su pregunta. No gustaba de hacerle recalcar su enfermedad, pero había veces en que era necesario preguntarle de forma directa. Fudou frunció levemente el ceño.

—No…—Contestó a secas, estuvo a punto de señalar a la de ojos verdes que se hallaba mirándolos atentamente.

—Oh, bueno. Es que, como aquí no hay nadie…yo pensé… —Su madre se detuvo con su rostro afligido mientras observaba a su hijo. Su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando se lo mencionó y de haber sabido su cambio de actitud, hubiera preferido estar callada.

Eso no era posible ¿O sí? Ella estaba frente a él ¿no? ¿O no era así? ¿Acaso era otra alucinación? ¿Otro producto de su mente? ¿Una distorsión de la realidad? ¿Un farol inexistente que su enfermedad había creado? ¿Acaso no era real? ¿Solo era una ilusión producto de su enferma creatividad? ¿Sacada de sus delirios, de su imaginación?

Su madre lo tomo por el hombro.

—Mejor vámonos Akio, ¿sí?—Dijo su madre con tono afligido, no gustaba causarle problemas a su hijo.

Fudou se levantó casi automáticamente, de una forma tan robótica y lenta que hicieron sentir aún peor a su madre. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de la joven taladraban al chico. Su vista enfocada, tratando de sacar detalles.

¿Su enferma mente de verdad le gustaba torturarlo?

Ambos, madre e hijo, caminaron frente a las filas ordenadas de la silla, y Akio la miraba como si no pudiera creérselo. Como si estuviera herido, roto, adolorido. La mujer y el chico, ocultaban algo y a pesar de que la duda permanecía en su cabeza, no fue capaz de preguntarlo.

Además, ella también estaba demasiado ocupada.

Aún no encontraba su contraparte.

* * *

Hola~! Aquí está el capítulo 2! Wiii~ Ya es algo tarde, y de verdad me encantaría responder reviews, así que lo haré por MP mañana ewe


	4. La energía azul II

**Capítulo 3: Todo es consecuencia de todo. **

Y despertó. Cubierto de lágrimas gruesas que manchaban sus mejillas, con la respiración irregular, con su corazón latiendo de forma adolorida y con miles de sensaciones más, expulsadas a todo su cuerpo por su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yamato? —La mujer del local removió su hombro un par de veces para cerciorarse que el chico estuviera en plenas condiciones para trabajar. El chico giró a verle con lentitud mientras se tallaba con rapidez sus ojos, ahora hinchados y rojos. —Puedes irte a descansar, Yamato. —Le dijo de forma amigable y pausada, buscando calmar la respiración irregular del menor.

—No, estoy bien. Siento quedarme dormido durante el trabajo. —Se inclinó levemente a modo de disculpas. La mujer sonrió de forma amigable.

—Necesitas descansar un poco. Además, me habías dicho que estaban en épocas finales de exámenes, y que tenían importantes proyectos. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa, o a casa de tus compañeros para que trabajes en tu proyecto o descanses? Has hecho mucho el día de hoy. —Le dijo la mujer mientras recogía la bandeja de platos sucios que se había quedado sobre la mesa.

El chico accedió de forma pausada, recibiendo con gusto el pañuelo que le era tendido por la amable mujer y lo paso por sus ojos, para limpiar las lágrimas restantes.

—Entonces, señorita Saoutori, me voy. —Se inclinó. La mujer río un poco ante su comentario y le cedió el paso. Después de todo, el chico no se veía nada bien. No después del incidente con su hermana y las pandillas. No ahora que Kokoro apenas lograba sobrevivir.

Sabía que le faltaban unos pocos meses de vida, la enfermedad estaba consumiendo a la más pequeña de los Totamashi, pero también sabía que el mayor de los hermanos estaría destrozado con la perdida de otra familiar suya. Ya había tenido suficiente con la muerte de Ryuuno.

La ciudadela permanecía viva después de todo. Las hojas secas se volaban gracias al viento que soplaba sobre ellas, y el cielo nublado le advertía de la posible llovizna que se avecinaba o los terribles vientos que luego azotaban. Llegó hasta la reja de la estación subterránea del tren y se sentó sobre una de las bancas a esperar el metro. El orfanato "Sun Garden" quedaba bastante lejos de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Al menos tendría tiempo de terminar el último proyecto para acabar con el bimestre y lograr obtener una calificación más alta en su boleta de notas.

Quería trabajar lo suficiente y ganar la mayoría de dinero, pero también quería estudiar, continuar con su formación y pasar a una carrera, garantizándole un trabajo mucho mejor pagado, ya solo faltaba unos meses para terminar preparatoria y pasar a la universidad. Sin embargo, la entrada a la facultad le costaría gastos monetarios muchos mayores. Necesitaba subir su puntuación para conseguir una beca e ingresar de manera asegurada al seminario. Él también tenía sueños. Y su sueño era conseguir una carrera profesional en una de las mejores facultades de Japón.

Además…estaba también Kokoro. Estaba gravemente en fase terminal, solo unos meses más y ella también se iría, como lo fue con su hermana Ryuuno.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la banca de madera mientras veía el techo metálico de la estación subterránea, y escuchó la voz de la señorita a través de un megáfono informándole de la llegada del siguiente tren.

—_Ruego a todos los futuros pasajeros que se aparten unos cuantos pasos, para asegurar su seguridad. El tren número 11 con destino al Barrio Minato está a punto de llegar. _

El chirrido de las ruedas contra los rieles no paso desapercibido. El tren se detuvo frente a la parada y las puertas cristalinas se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir varias personas. No era su tren, pero gustaba de ver a la muchedumbre, observarla y guardar esos pequeños detalles.

Entonces la vio.

Las puntas teñidas de rojo y azul, los cabellos perfectamente negros y brillantes, sus orbes rojos deslumbrantes. Su piel pálida, su estatura. Inclusive su uniforme cuando iba a secundaria.

Imposible.

No podía ser ella ¿O sí? No, no podía. Ryuuno estaba muerta, su hermana estaba muerta, jamás estaría con ellos nuevamente. No se podía traer a alguien a la vida. Ni siquiera los dioses podían hacerlo, no al menos en este mundo. Porque la muerte no lo permitiría.

La persona que él veía en ese momento no podía ser su querida hermana menor. Simple y sencillamente, no podía, a pesar de que su corazón gritara de alegría, su mente lo negaba. Ella NO estaba viva. Su voz mental, una y otra vez se lo decía. Su mente distorsionaba las cosas, su extraña sensación. El escalofrío que le recorrió, rogando internamente que fuera ella, que estuviera de nuevo con ellos. Necesitaba a sus hermanas, Kokoro la necesitaba. Necesitaban a Ryuuno, a pesar de que su mente le juzgara, lo negara. Lo atormentara.

Pero su corazón le decía otra cosa.

—¡Espera! —Gritó antes de que la figura de la que pudiera ser su hermana ingresó al tren. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero su figura y sus cabellos azabaches fueron cubiertos por la masa de personas que comenzaba a entrar al subterráneo.

—¿Yamato? —Podía decirse su salvación, había llegado. El chico giró a ver a su compañero de curso, Hiroto Kiyama, quien cargaba una bolsa de papelería.

—¡Hiroto! Eh…—Su vista giró insistente al tren que todavía no marchaba. —Iba a ir a completar el proyecto en tu casa…

—Ah sí…bueno, en realidad iba a ir a Minato , para ver a Endou, después de todo, tenemos que hacer el proyecto con él. —¡Perfecto! De verdad fue su salvación.

—¿Minato?...¡Sí, sí, Minato! ¡Entonces vámonos! —Yamato tomo de la mano del chico pelirrojo y corrió detrás del tren que ya comenzaba a alejarse por el túnel oscuro de rieles. —¡Hay que alcanzar el vagón! Tal vez en el otro andén.

—¿Tenemos que alcanzar el 11? ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos el siguiente? —El de ojos verdes parecía realmente confundido.

—¡No, no hay tiempo!—Gritó de forma efusiva, tratando por todos los medios de alcanzar el tren.

* * *

Hyuuga esquivó a las numerosas personas que se aglomeraban en la exposición de arte. Sino mal recordaba, era la exposición de pintura del colegio "Heaven Arts" La mejor facultad de diseño gráfico y Artes en todo Japón. O al menos eso es lo que vio en la pancarta que iba pegada en la entrada.

Por supuesto, Hyuuga no sabía porque había estado estático frente al gran teatro o plazuela donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de pinturas. No sabía como es que había llegado ahí. No recordaba haber caminado hacía ahí, no recordaba estar ahí antes. Solo tenía la leve impresión de la líder, de la extraña flor de cristal y del susurro tenue que le decía y susurraba, la energía azul que le iluminaba.

Básicamente, la única información que le quedaba es que debería buscar su contraparte, el recipiente para depositar la energía azul. Aunque eso tampoco lo tenía muy claro, Gefjun no había hecho el mayor esfuerzo por decirles como rayos saber quién era su contraparte. No sabía que hacer prácticamente, se sentía desubicado. Se sentía inútil como fue en otras veces. Se sintió desolado. La academia, las personas, las sonrisas, todo era tan falso para él, era inalcanzable el sentirlo, estaba aprisionado entre los barrotes de su propia muerte, acompañando en su dolor a su hermana. Ambos sin merecerlo, menos ella quien solo buscó huir, quien se arrepintió demasiado tarde.

Trató de alejar tales sensaciones, mientras agitaba su cabello, y pensó las soluciones, las razones de su estancia en ese lugar. Algo que él no sabía su significado, algo que debía averiguar, según denotaba su mente.

Pero daba lo mismo ahora.

Hyuuga tropezó y atravesó el cuerpo de un hombre que portaba traje negro y lanzó improperios contra el suelo. A Hyuuga no le importaba caminar, caerse o chocar con algo, después de todo no lo veían, pero detestaba la sensación que le invadía cuando atravesaba los cuerpos de alguien más. Era como una sensación tan gélida y espeluznante que le trepaba por el cuerpo y consumía sus pensamientos. Era un extraño dolor mental, el recordatorio que jamás viviría otra vez. Que probablemente despertaría todas las mañanas y la muerte le vería, que ese dolor lo consumiría.

—Reina, hiciste un estupendo trabajo de pintura. —Hyuuga giró a ver el señor delgado y alto que saludaba con una mano a una jovencita. Portando su petulante traje negro y la extraña rosa negra que adornaba las solapas de su camisa blanca. Sus extraños guantes blancos, y el vestido ondeante de ella, como las olas del mar que rompían la arena.

Jovencita que de repente, le hizo tener una horrible jaqueca. Llevo sus palmas a su cabeza mientras aguantaba un quejido de dolor. Era como si de repente, los recuerdos de quien fue en su vida pasada quisieran regresar a su alma. A su mente. Sus ojos divagaron entre la gente y chocaron con los de ella, se sumió en las aguas azules que abarcaban sus orbes, recordando una extraña sensación. Una cálida confortación, como si se aliviara al sentir su presencia.

Su nombre hacía eco en su cabeza.

—Muy bien, señorita Yagami, solicitaremos un momento con su padre. —La chica asintió con la cabeza y se guio entre el laberinto de personas a un paso imponente y elegante. Recta y firme, como toda una señorita de sociedad.

Hyuuga no pudo evitar acercársele. A pesar de que sabía que ella no lo vería.

Pero quería verla más de cerca, ver su rostro extrañamente familiar, quería contemplar los ojos azules de ella y perderse en ellos, con el solo motivo de recordar. Quien era, quien fue, quien era él. Quería cerciorarse de que verdaderamente, ella fue alguien en su vida, antes de morir y formar parte de la muerte. Antes de que él y su hermana Shin terminarán atados a las cadenas del inframundo.

La chica se acercó a la barra de bocadillos y comenzó a platicar de forma amena con otra chica de su edad. La jovencita enrollaba un mechón negro azulado y reía de forma estruendosa, mientras la otra, de forma más sofisticada, aguardaba su sonrisa detrás de su palma. A sabiendas que ninguna de las dos lo vería, el chico aun así decidió esconderse detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían el teatro, y escuchó la conversación que ambas sostenían.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, Reina. —Dijo la otra, Yagami volvió a sonreír y de nuevo sintió una sensación familiar. Como si ya lo hubiera vivido, visto y recopilado.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerla?

—¡Eligieron tres pinturas tuyas! En todos estos años, los jueces escogían como máximo dos. Debieron haberles encantado. —Inmediatamente, el chico siguió el dedo de la joven que apuntaba hacía tres cuadros que se encontraban más adelante. —Además, tienen una puntuación alta.

—Los tuyos también eran muy lindos. —Explicó mientras tomaba una de las copas con lo que parecía champagne. Suponía que debía ser un evento de alta alcurnia.

—Pero solo aceptaron 1 de los dos que entregué. Y no expresan tantas emociones como lo hacen los tuyos. —Yagami sonrió apenada ante el cumplido de su amiga.

A Hyuuga le pareció curioso, y su curiosidad le obligó a andar donde anteriormente la menor de ambas chicas había apuntado. Quería una pista, y las obras de arte de ella, podrían dársela.

Algunas personas de esmoquin platicaban frente a lo que parecían tres cuadros de óleo, enmarcados en una moldura de caoba reluciente, con toques a matices de azules. Había dos más pequeños a los costados, en medio había uno más grande. La pintura ciertamente, era bellísima. Perfectamente detallada, inspiraba frescura y realidad. Una sensación de calidez que antes no había vivido.

Aunque también representó sorpresa.

Uno de los lienzos estampaba un columpio, no, dos columpios, en medio de un lago. En ambos dibujaba de espaldas a una niña y a un niño. La cabellera de ella era de un bonito tono azulado, el cabello de él, era rubio. Ambos sostenían en sus manos un lazo, y a pesar de la distancia de ambos columpios, ambos niños no soltaban los extremos de la cinta. Roja, roja como el carmín. Brillante, mientras las gotas invisibles chocaban contra el agua.

El otro cuadro mostraba un día lluvioso; enormes edificios desgastados, rotos por el frívolo viento. Una malla desgarrada y montones de papeles arrugados, cristales esparcidos, y extrañas criaturas que asomaban sus ojos desde las ventanas de algunas construcciones; todo a blanco y negro. No obstante, en medio de todos esos escombros, crecía un enorme girasol, que a pesar de que algunos pétalos caían al suelo, lucía de forma extraordinaria e imponente. Debajo de ésa flor, yacía una diminuta mariposa, de alas también a blanco y negro, pero con un extraño brillo azulado, que también denotaba vida. Que de alguna manera les decía que ella también brillaba, bajo la sombra de esa flor. La brisa acarreaba desastre, sin embargo, la flor formaba protección, se resguardaba de ese mundo de tinieblas, y la mariposa pintada a tristeza, aleteaba debajo de la alegría misma.

El otro, aún más grande que los dos anteriores, fue el que más le causó sorpresa.

El que alivio unas dudas, y aumentó otras.

El tercero mostraba un salón de música. Una chica yacía en medio del cuarto tocando el piano, mientras leía las notas musicales escritas sobre la partitura. Giraba su cabeza hacía atrás con una sonrisa, a pesar de denotar cierta tristeza en la mirada de ella. Veía la ventana abierta, los instrumentos organizados, la luz del sol que iluminaba la penumbra del cuarto, que alegraba la melodía que él no podía escuchar, las cortinas congeladas pero a la vez moviéndose por un viento inexistente, y él.

Sí, él mismo.

Sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Mirando hacía adentro, sonriendo.

Sí, la conocía. Pero no lo recordaba. No recordaba nada, su sensación de sorpresa comenzaba a asfixiarlo, las enormes ganas de gritar retumbando en su pecho, la sensación de desasosiego clavándole sus garras. Como si las sombras estuvieran clavándole sus colmillos deformes y quisieran consumirlo de forma lenta y pausada, para sumirlo en un eterno fin lleno de sombrío dolor.

Solo pudo sentir una infinita tristeza, y unas enormes ganas de gritarle a la muerte.

* * *

Yukiko se perdió en el camino. Se despertó luego de que sucediera lo inevitable. La consecuencia de que Gefjun sacará de quien sabe dónde una extraña flor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que no tenía que hacer, y las palabras "energía azul" permanecían en su cabeza, flotando en sus lagunas mentales.

Porque realmente no recordaba que había pasado. Donde estaba, donde estaba su querida ave Yûki.

Se sentía desorientada.

Como la primera vez que despertó.

Tampoco había rastro alguno de las sombras.

Se encontraba en una sala de espera. Las paredes coloreadas de blanco y los pocos cuadros que daban un toque de color al lugar. Las enfermeras con sus distinguidos y perfectos uniformes blancos y los pacientes enfermizos que caminaban con un aire deplorado, por los lustrosos corredizos.

Yukiko observó el lugar. A ella no le gustaban los hospitales. Los odiaba, no solo porque cuando despertó se vio a sí misma huyendo por los pasillos asfixiantes y enfermizos. Con unos extraños seres siguiéndole por ese laberinto. Topándose con su cuerpo embadurnado en sangre y cubierto por una manta blanca.

Esa pesadilla era el único recuerdo de ella misma, antes de morir.

Aunque parecía que su odio por los hospitales no se limitaba a eso. Sentía que había otros detalles que le hacían odiarlo. Un detalle que no había logrado encontrar, no aún.

Tal vez era el hecho de que en esos hospitales, miles de personas que no habían deseado enfermarse, terminaban en las garras de la muerte, y sus almas serían peones de su extraño juego. Tal vez era porque de alguna forma sentía lastima ajena. Una tristeza inmensa.

Ya no quería estar en ese lugar. Quería gritar.

Pero absolutamente todo era como la primera vez. Un laberinto sin fin, un enfermizo color, los ruidos lastimosos de las personas que se sumían en el suplicio.

No, todo era rotundamente inaudito. Intolerable, odioso, horripilante.

Avanzó tratando de olvidar cada detalle que sus ojos veían. Trató de hacer oíos sordos al sufrimiento de la gente. Trató de ignorar los quejidos que aportaban, las enfermeras andando con bolsas de sangre, las camillas con pacientes que ni siquiera podían moverse, respirar, oler. Trató de desdeñar las almas vagabundas que rondaban los pasillos. Sí, los fantasmas de personas, que como ella y las demás, habían muerto, pero que no habrían tenido oportunidad de hacer siquiera lo que ellas hacían. O la oportunidad de viajar a donde las demás almas iban.

Giró hacía la izquierda con esperanza de salir de ese lugar, pero solamente se topó con una puerta. La habitación 312 se encontraba frente a ella. Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. A pesar de querer salir por los pasillos que se encontraban atrás, su mano se impulsó por si sola, reaccionando inconsciente, desconectándose de su mente. El agarrador de la puerta de caoba, hizo palpar su mano. Temblar de manera maquinal. Con su constante palpar. Sus dedos se entornaron alrededor del pomo, y lo giraron lentamente.

Como cualquier habitación, una camilla se hallaba al frente, horizontalmente. Conectado al monitor cardiaco, hacía eco el constante pitido del aparato. Las mantas blancas cubrían al paciente, las cortinas azules contrastaban en el ambiente, y los frascos y botellas que debían contener algún tipo de medicamento.

El jarrón de flores azules adornaba el mueble de una esquina, haciéndolo, enigmáticamente, el ambiente armonioso, familiar e incluso cálido, a diferencia de los lugares restantes de la clínica.

La manta blanca cubría su cuerpo inmóvil, sujetado a su muñeca el tubo transparente. Los aparatos conectados s sus lados, sus ojos cerrados. Sus parpados temblando, su pulso resonando en la vacía habitación. El cristal puro de las figurillas que adornaban el lugar, la silla de ruedas acomodada en la esquina de la recamara. El viento ondeando las persianas, sus cabellos blancos descuidados y desordenados, su respiración pausada y tranquila, sin más pesadumbre que lo pudiera atacar.

El chico yacía sobre su camilla, mientras entreabría su boca para ingresar el aire a sus pulmones. Sus manos más pálidas, su aliento quebradizo, su frágil vida que pendía de un hilo. Dependiendo de esos papeles que reposaban en la mesa a su lado, aquejándole, burlándose, diciéndole una y otra vez, que probablemente, él se extinguiría, que su alma ya no estaría más allí.

Se acercó con severo sosiego, y sostuvo su mirada, clavándose en su rostro. Su mano por inercia acaricio sus cabellos, su boca se curveó en una inexplicable sonrisa. La respiración de él se detuvo unos instantes y abrió de nuevo su boca para inhalar más aire. Yukiko se apartó un poco de la cama, aún admirando los detalles. Su voz en su cabeza le decía que ya lo había visto antes. Que esa sonrisa una vez fue para ella. Fue alguna vez, alguien con vida, alguien que estuvo a su lado. Sus averiguaciones, sus pistas, los detalles que guardaba su mente, pudieron deducir lo que podría ser. Pero a pesar de su amable sonrisa, el olvido cada vez la sumía. La alegría se evaporaba.

El chico se inclinó hacía un lado, mientras sus ocelos se abrían. Como cualquiera, este no la vio. Sus ojos azules se posaron en las flores inclinadas, mientras su sonrisa marchita las acariciaba. Los cabellos blancos se ondearon a su vez mientras se observaban. Él contempló el espejo, su alucinación.

Yukiko se sintió de forma áspera y tan desagradable, porque a pesar de querer acariciar la mano que tocaba las flores, este no la vería, pasaría de largo, no lo sentiría. Ella, entonces, se habría involucrado demasiado.

* * *

El espejo era la única fuente de iluminación. La fuente salpicaba de agua el suelo, el pavimento. Se postraba delante de la sutil cascada mientras se acomodaba. Sonrió con sorna mientras veía el vacío de ese espejo, tan común como los otros.

—No permitiré que ellas encuentren la forma de sumirme de nuevo a mi condena. Esta vez seré yo quien gané. —Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía, su mano jugando con la filosa daga. La extraña criatura que poso su hocico de piel destrozada sobre su regazo, las manos arañadas lo acariciaron.

—Acabaré con ellas de la manera más dolorosa que se pueda. Destrozaré las ilusiones de ellos de forma lastimosa. Y todos se sumirán a la desgracia, ante mi reinado. —Río con fuerzas mientras sujetaba la daga, se revolvió su capa, y tomó la botella de la superficie del mueble a su lado.

Una gota carmín broto de la herida que se hizo el mismo.

—A partir de ahora, el juego de almas y sombras comienza.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Hace ya vario tiempo que no actualizaba y eso xD Estoy con algo de prisa, así que no hay mucho que decif... xD

¡Agradezco enormemente todos sus reviews! :')


End file.
